The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Typically, cellular networks need to be able to handoff or offload user equipment (UEs) to wireless local area networks (WLANs). UEs may also need to know how to direct traffic across multiple networks including both radio access network (RANs) and WLANs. An example of a cellular network may include a 3G or 4G network such as those defined by third generation partnership project (3GPP) specifications. An example of a WLAN may include a Wi-Fi network such as those described by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 specifications. In certain embodiments, the cellular network operator may set static policies for the UE to access the WLAN.